Dusk Falling
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: A vampire with the power to make people fall in and out of love comes to Forks to find Renesmee and in a desperate attempt to make her love him, ends up ruining Edward and Bella's relationship. Can Nessie save her parents' marriage.
1. Dream Girl

**Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Pierre's POV:**

I had finally found her. Hélène, the girl my "father" had spoken of, was standing before me, her crimson eyes glowing and her blonde hair whipping around in the wind. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, except for the girl I had seen in my daydreams, of course.

I wasn't after Hélène for her beauty though. In fact, I wasn't after her at all. It was her gift I was after: the power to show people anything they asked to see; like a magic mirror or crystal ball. I was going to find my dream girl and Hélène was just the vampire to help me. Because in my heart, my cold, dead, un-beating heart, I knew that she was out there somewhere

"Hélène," I exclaimed rushing forward,

"Who are you?" she hissed at me. She moved into a crouch.

"Pierre," I told her. "My father says you were a friend of his."

"Who's your father?" She asked me.

"Gaston Lebrun," I answered.

"Gaston?" she gasped. She stood up straight. Her expression changed from anger to sorrow. "Gaston and I were more than just friends." She admitted sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," she snapped. She changed her tone. "What is it you want?"

"My father told me of you gift," I explained. "I was hoping you could help me find someone. Hélène rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she sighed. "Give me your hands." I obeyed and suddenly I was no longer in France. I was in Seattle. Two girls were walking down the sidewalk carrying shopping bags. I gasped. One of the girls was _the _girl. The girl I had seen in my daydreams.

Her hair was a stunning bronze color and it fell to her shoulders in perfect ringlets. Her eyes were chocolate brown which confirmed my suspicion that she wasn't a vampire. She wasn't human either, though. Her skin was pale like a vampire's and her beauty and the gracefulness with which she moved were also very vampirish.

"She does exist," I breathed. She got into the passenger seat of a red Ferrari and the other girl sat in the driver's seat. I followed them all the way to a town called Forks. The whole time I kept my eyes on _her_. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I watched the car turn into a driveway that was almost fully hidden by trees and I was sucked back into reality.

"Hélène!" I shouted.

"You should be thanking me," she said. "If I hadn't pulled you out of that fantasy, you would never be able to meet the girl. She wasn't real you know. It was only an illusion." I mumbled a thank you and started to leave.

"How do you know she'll even fall in love with you though, Pierre," Hélène asked me.

"Oh, I have my ways," I replied, grinning slyly.

**Hey! Edwards-gurl123 here! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will put chapter 2 on as soon as I finish it. Don't worry. Chapter 2 focuses mostly on Renesmee and Jacob. I just wanted you to understand Pierre's side of the story so the rest of the story will make sense. Review please!**


	2. EmmyBear

**Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Renesmee's POV:**

"Guess who?" a voice asked me. Two strong hands covered my eyes.

"Jacob!" I squealed. I spun around to face my husband-to-be and threw my arms around his neck.

"How'd you know?" Jake asked. He kissed my forehead and tousled my hair.

"I'd know your voice anywhere," I said looking up into his big brown eyes. "And you're the only one here whose skin isn't ice cold," I added quietly.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "I forgot about that." I laughed and kissed him.

"Only three more weeks," Jacob said taking my hand. I looked down at the diamond ring on my finger.

"I can't wait three weeks," I told him. "Marry me now, Jakie." I could my Uncle Emmett snickering in the next room.

"I wonder what's so funny," Jacob said. We went to go find out.

"Hey Rose," Emmett called up the stairs to his wife, my Aunt Rosalie.

"Yeah, Emmett?" Rosalie answered, obviously distracted.

"Jacob lets Nessie call him Jakie," Emmett told her.

"That's nice, Emmett," Rosalie answered, clearly not caring. Jake cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, hey…Jakie, Emmett teased. He was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to fall over.

"This coming from the guy who lets Rosalie call him Emmy-Bear," Jake replied smiling. It was scary how well he imitated Rosalie's "cutsie voice"

"I do not," Emmett lied.

"Oh Emmy-Bear," Rosalie called from upstairs. If vampires could blush, Emmett would be bright red.

"Coming Rosie," he answered. He dashed up the stairs before Jacob could say something smug. We were both still laughing when my Aunt Alice came downstairs five minutes later.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Emmy-Bear," Jake replied.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'll hopefully be able to post more often from now on since I switched schools and I come home at 12:30 now and I have the computer all to myself. I didn't get any reviews last chapter so please Please PLEASE review chapter 2. The more reviews I get the sooner chapter 3 comes out. I have the rough copy written but now I just have to type it so it'll be out sometime this week. Happy reading!!**

**-Edwards-gurl123**


End file.
